Deprived
by Tifa H
Summary: Showing how much Sephiroth was tortured without knowing it, and being saved by a good family. Wrote this in 2 hours, lol


Writer's Block, I'm sorry, and I'm at a loss of ideas! LoL!  
  
Deprived  
  
Sephiroth solemnly looked down the hall. He waited patiently for Hojo to get his   
testing over with for the last time that day. His arm ached heavily from the constant   
passing of needles. Without the usual body restraints, Seph felt an unfamiliar sense of   
freedom. Hojo regarded it as, 'growing up, and able to control thy self'. Sephiroth   
figured it to be free of rope burns as far as he was concerned.   
It didn't take long to do the testing at it normally took forever. Hojo packed his   
belongings and called a fellow scientist. Seph listened closely, hoping it would be a   
decent individual who took him back to his cell that evening. He curled his lips into a   
semi-smirk at the mention of Dr. Ghast. He was the only scientist he could tolerate   
without going back to his chamber and scratching, 'I hate …' signs all over the underside   
of his 'cot'.   
*****  
"Yes, ok, that's not a problem. Right. She's coming too…ok, night." Prof.   
Ghast hung up the phone mumbling to himself. This didn't go unnoticed by his wife.   
"What's wrong Jeff?" Ifalna asked with less then genuine concern. Jeffery A.   
Ghast craned his neck back and forth until he felt a relieving pop, "I gotta go down to the   
lab and pick up experiment number 278."   
Ifalna, as usual, had to ask what the experiment was.   
" Experiment number 278, Sephiroth. He's a 13 year old boy, physically   
enhanced, and…" He slowed to nothing. Ifalna raised an eye brow,  
"…and…?" He smiled, "And if I told you anymore, I'd have to kill ya!"   
She rolled her eyes, but in a way, she knew he was being honest.   
*****  
Sephiroth was sitting patiently in the waiting room. It wasn't too incredible long   
until Mr. Ghast and a pretty lady showed up to take him away. The lady instinctively put   
her hand on Sephiroth's shoulder to guide him. Sephiroth was immediately 'ill at ease'   
with this gesture, but never made an attempt to remove it.  
"M-May I ask your name?" He hesitated remembering the do not speak unless   
spoken too. He hoped she wouldn't take it personally.   
She answered with a smile and bent slightly to look him in the eyes. She was the   
most welcoming presence he had been with in a long time.   
"My name is Ifalna Ghast! And you are…?" She knew his name, but would   
rather have Sephiroth loosen up a bit by bringing on a conversation.  
"My name is Sephiroth. I…I don't have a last name. Hojo said I was a test tube   
baby. He said I was an accident as well…" Sephiroth hung his head in defeat. He was   
immune to being hurt mentally, he didn't know how to take the crude comments   
anymore.   
Ifalna frowned, remained emotionless. "That's a lie!" She thought, " I'll bet you   
have a nice mommy who probably couldn't support you, and I'm sure you weren't an   
accident!" Ifalna bit her lip, she knew she was making everything up, and probably blew   
it, but it was worth a try. He still didn't raise his chin until he was safely on his bed.  
Jeff looked around the room, making sure Sephiroth hadn't tried to borough   
through the walls or anything.   
"Hey, Alna, I've gotta run back down to the office really quick, would you like to   
come?" Jeff asked, he was already heading for the door.   
"Uh, I'm going to stay with Sephiroth here, I mean, if that's ok…?" She asked   
pleasantly. How could he resist, he gave her a confirming nod and left the room.   
  
  
"So, what do you like to do in your spare time? Anything you look forward to?"   
Ifalna asked quietly. The silence was so fragile at the moment for some reason, a whisper   
threatened to chatter it.   
Sephiroth looked to the left in thought. He came up with the only logical answer   
he could muster, "I spend all of my time here in my room."   
She looked around at this prison. It was hardly a 'room'.   
"You don't ever want to go out, and maybe play around a little?" She questioned   
further.   
"No, I stay locked in here all the time. Oh! I look forward to my walk every   
morning!" Sephiroth was happy to converse with another human being for once.  
"That's great! Do you get to go explore and stuff?" She smiled at him making   
him feel warm inside.   
"Nah, nothing like that. I have a soldier named Matt, and he takes me on a set   
course around the building for 5 minutes everyday!" That was seriously the highlight of   
his day. "Oh, and Hojo says I'll be able to start a training program in a year!! He said   
I'll be the striongest and the best of 'em all!" That was all the pride he had in himself.  
Ifalna frowned, "You don't get to see any other pleasures of the planet?" He   
cocked his head to the side like a puppy with an unusual sound striking his ears.  
She tried to explain, "You know, the warm sun on your face, the sweet wind   
tickling your back, to have rain make soft pools around you, make snowballs, swim in the   
ocean, climb a tree?" He again thought.  
"May I ask you something?" He asked her cynically.   
"Sure…?" She replyed.  
He went on, "What does the sun look like, can the wind carry a tune, what is it   
like to run through rain, is snow hot, is the ocean small, and do trees grow here?" His   
eyes were so full of questions, none of which he truly knew the answers.   
A tear pooled in her eye, she couldn't hold it back, it spilled over the brim of her   
eye lid without hesitation. This child needed to get out of here.   
"I promise, you will know." She leaned over to Sephiroth to give him a hug, he   
coiled back and blinked profusely as a reaction. This was too muck for Ifalna, she smiled   
at him, closed the door behind her, and headed to the nearest bathroom. She must have   
been dehydrated from the amount of water lost in that amount of time.   
  
  
That night, she managed to convince Jeff to go back to Sephiroth's cell that   
evening.  
*****  
  
A whisper barely woke Sephiroth up at around three in the morning.   
"P…Professor Ghast? Is that you?" Sephiroth's voice was groggy in the wee   
hours of the morning.  
"Shhhhh….when I open this door, you have to promise me you'll stay quiet."   
Ghast asked him. This simple request was no problem, it was a rule he lived by. He   
nodded. The door creaked open. It didn't take long to make it to the outskirts of Midgar.   
They were all quite amazed that they made it undetected. Sephiroth was, however, not   
concerned at all. He was too bust scaring himself at everything. So many things he had   
never seen before, and his newest fear he would have to overcome now would be the   
grass. He stopped before the plane , it was on a fuzzy green carpet that swayed funny in   
the strange gusting pressure that made his hair jump in certain ways. He didn't know   
what lye beyond the depths. He timidly put each foot down one at a time. The others   
ran. He got to the plane just before everyone started to get nervous. They finally were   
able to take off after they had to coax Sephiroth onto the plane. It was yet another thing   
he hadn't seen before.   
*****  
  
"Here we are Sephiroth! Your new home…And you'll get to meet your sister   
too!" Ifalna beamed with joy, and relief. "Look! There's Aeris! Sephiroth, look! Your   
sister!" They both looked out the window at the young girl standing in a large white   
cloud.   
"T-that's my sister? I thought I was an only child…?" Sephiroth asked, there   
was so much for him to do and see. Almost too much.  
"You're adopted, you live with us for now." She smiled at his again.   
*****  
It took Sephiroth even more courage yet again to step into the white cloud.   
"Snow?" He paused before touching it. His hand dug into the coldness of it. He   
looked up into the sky at a bright ball. "Sun?" For once in his life, Sephiroth allowed   
himself to twist his face into a full ear to ear grin.   
He turned to his new family, "I believe I know few of the pleasures of this world,   
I know the sun shines down on me with the heat of life, then the snow showers me with   
the coolness to live it…and I want to thank you for showing me the best pleasure of all."   
He again looked up to the sky, and cupped a ball of snow, "I want to thank you for   
showing me the passion found in the vigor of love."   
Sephiroth for the first time in his life was honest, and for the first time in his life,   
shed a tear of joy.   



End file.
